The Fake and The Real
by Val-Creative
Summary: Two different takes on Takashi and Mitsukuni's relationship. One set up for the eyes of others, the other strictly for them. PWP. Requested by MyChemSweetie.


_The Fake and The Real_

_Not a very original title but it gets straight to the point. Two different takes on Takashi and Mitsukuni's relationship. One set up for the eyes of others, the other strictly for them. In order. Requested by **MyChemSweetie**, my wife-erm, husband, no wait, SPOUSE! That's it. And fellow…how do you say it dear?- **Takamitsu **fan, this is totally for you! And this just so happens to be a fluffish **Mori/Hunny**….because there needs to be more lovin' between those two. Reviewers get a share of my chocolate covered cherries stash, tempting, no?_

_Disclaimer: The Host Club belongs to Renge…or so we let her believe. Bisco Hatori owns everything of course._

* * *

-x-

Takashi could be _so _messy sometimes.

An amused giggle separated the small line of Hunny's mouth as he watched his cousin whisk away another empty plate of spongy cake crumbs and smeared icing- completely unaware of the forlorn stare of the young lady he happened to be hosting at the moment- light brown eyes focusing on the faint color of orange-red tinting the tips of large, masculine fingers, the same color as the whipped icing.

"_Oh…_"

The very same light brown eyes fell on the speaker, again, the girl with blonde spirals that matched the yellow of her dress, casting half pleading stares at the silent male student. She was obviously a newcomer if she didn't know the act he and Mori provided for their eager clients.

What fun this could be.

Another little giggle echoed through the elegant pink-hued spare music room. This time, it drew the attention of the females sitting around him, one of the regulars clasping Bun-Bun in her lap adoringly. "What's so funny Hunny-sempai? Please tell us," they insisted.

Not wasting a moment to act upon his new strategy, the seventeen-year-old proceeded to shove an abnormally sized slice of chocolate-and-raspberry cake into his mouth and after swallowing, beamed sweetly at the girls, earning him several soft laughs and favorable coos. Four seconds passed before his vision was enveloped in white. He blinked wide-eyed and then gave an unreadable smile as Mori's orange-red tipped fingers wrapped in fabric tissue gently wiped the chocolate topping off the tip of his nose, lingering thoughtfully as the taller whispered, "Smaller pieces next time, Mitsukuni."

As if magically struck, the teary-eyed and angst-ridden newcomer instantly joined the high-pitched chorus of "_Kawaii_!" and "_Aren't they_?-!"

Another job well done.

-x-

* * *

-x-

They were _taking _Takashi from him. _Stealing_ his closest companion. _Robbing_this source of security and reassurance without the slightest hint of remorse.

Even Takashi himself tried to justify it.

It would only be four weeks, less than an entire month …...out of the country…...away from him…

Kendo championship or not, there was nothing right about what was to happen.

Much to their families' overwhelming relief, Hunny did not throw a tantrum before or after the news. Stranger still...did not shed a tear at the prospect. In the back of their semi-hopeful-but-dreadfully-mistaken minds, it had seemed that Hunny was starting to grow out of the juvenile attitude.

The evening before his departure, Mori sat his unusually quiet cousin down for a private discussion in one of the guest's bedrooms. Small legs swung back and forth anxiously thudding against the bedpost before a smooth, long hand stayed them with a light touch to his right kneecap. "You are not fooling me, Mitsukuni." Doubling the strength against Hunny's barriers that desperately wished to keep him out, the same hand brushed a stray strand of dark blond out of his face, accompanied by soothing baritone, "There is no shame in crying when you feel sad."

"IDIOT-!"

Dark gray eyes widened as Hunny screamed out the word, rage and fear pulsating through every crack in his prepubescent voice, tiny fists balled up into the material of the other boy's shirt and yanking him forward harshly at the force. "_WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING THIS? WHY CAN'T YOU STAY WITH ME TAKASHI? WHY DO YOU LET THEM CONTROL YOU…you…why_"

Hot tears stained the front of his shirt.

He hurled himself at the broad chest he sometimes found himself falling asleep against in moments of divine succor, never relenting his grip, burying his now burning face.

"…._are…you_-"

Once the anger cooled and the body-shaking sobbing commenced, Mori gathered the rest of his petite body up in his strong arms, his own body refusing to remain calm in this situation, and worked a daring kiss into his hairline. Hunny hastily settled down when he felt the solid muscles he hugged up against tremor slightly. He pulled away to look up. "Taka….shi…?"

Twin blond eyebrows puckered when Mori's hands carefully cradled his face, though nothing had changed in his stony expression, it would have been very hard to miss the watery sheen in midnight gray. Holding his breath, Hunny waited in anticipation for the warm strain his blood kin's lips provided. They remained locked together in an clumsy embrace of limbs and mouths, frozen until the smaller stole a bit of his breath to issue a muffled groan right back into his throat, signaling the permission to test the waters further.

Rather than divulging right into what he longed to do, Mori eased them apart to set an comforting, dry peck on his unwrinkled forehead before holding him right back to where their hearts connected. "I will be thinking about you everyday."

In spite of his utter frustration- he had _really _liked the general direction they had been heading- Hunny hid his face once more and let a smile surrender him.

After all, four weeks _were _less than an month…plenty of time to plan their newest show for the Host Club…

An amused giggle reverberated in the cozy darkened room.

"What's so funny, Mitsukuni?"

-x-


End file.
